fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Fyodor Gryaznov
Fyodor Gryaznov is the former guild ace of the guild Raven Tail. As a child he looked up to the Dreyar family and was influenced by Ivan to join his guild. After the seven year time skip he refused to take part in the X791 Grand Magic Games upon hearing the core members of Fairy Tail had returned and eventually rejoined FairyTail as it's most powerful non-S-Class wizard. Fyodor's nickname that was given to him due to his magic's color, is Violet Star Fyo. He's the nephew of Zoya Gryaznov and cousin of Maya Gryaznov. He will be the main character in the Fanon, Fairy Tail: Magic Bound and is Yahoo774's main character. History As a child Fyodor looked up to Laxus, Ivan and Makarov Dreyar, as well as his aunt Zoya, along with his cousin. He was raised by his grandmother who was an old friend of Makarov's. As a child he would often visit the Fairy Tail building with Maya to see what festivities were going on that day. He was usually Mirajane's favorite kid to tease but Makarov would quickly shoo her away. He also enjoyed playing cards or other games with Cana and Levy. When his grandmother died Makarov took Fyodor and Maya in and raised them, since Zoya was always busy, along side Laxus. When Ivan was excommunicated Fyodor joined Raven Tail thinking Laxus would eventually join. He quickly became a role model for a young Zenk Munel and Flare Corona,two little kids who had joined Raven Tail. When he heard of Tenroe Island's destruction he was stricken with greif and didn't smile at all for the next seven years which greatly worried his two friends. He managed to make a name for himself when he participated an the Grand Magic Games in X787-X790. He started to smile again when he heard the Tenroe bunch had returned which got him in trouble with Ivan. Despite being the strongest member in Raven Tail he refused to fight in The Grand Magic Games once hearing that Laxus would be participating. After Raven Tail's disqualification from the games he re-joined Fairy Tail along with Flare Corona and Zenk Munel. Appearence Fyodor is a young man of average height and a somewhat muscular build. He has spiky, ocean blue hair slicked back in the same manor as Laxus' and purple eyes. On his left hand is his black guild mark. When on jobs he whears a white tank-top with matching white scarf and black pants, also occasionally consealing his face with bandages. He's a bit pale and when not on jobs he whears a navy-blue hoody all the time. His hair has grown slightly darker and more manigable since before the time-skip. Magic and Abilities *'Expert Wizard-' Taking after his other powerful relatives, Fyodor is a very powerful mage. Before rejoining Fairy Tail he was the strongest member in Raven Tail and is stated to rival S-class wizards such as Titania Erza and Mirajane The She-Demon in strength though he's said if it came down to a one-on-one between him and one of the two he'd eventually lose. He has a bit of a rivalry with the dark mage Cobra who is a very powerful individual and they've fought equally many times. Another testament of his strength is his ability to scare his teammate Zenk Munel, who is a skilled mage himself, into going on jobs with a simple threat. *Genie Magic- Fyodor's primary magic is Genie Magic which he is very proficient in using. He can be very formidible with it and is able to fight on S-Class level if he choses to. Being a member of Fairy Tail, who's specialty is property destruction, Fyodor's Genie Magic helps him live up to that title, him being a very destructive member. **'Genie Fist'- A basic spell in which the user encased their fist in an magic cloak to increase punching power. This is a very easy spell that doesn't take up much power so it can be used often. **'Genie Cyclone'- The user's tail spins and extends into a giant, spinning column. This can be shot at the opponent or be used to to increase flying speed. **'Genie Wave'- The user swipes their hand through the air sending a wave of purple light at the opponent. This is a very basic spell but it can cut through steel and is used in long range battles. **'Genie Pulse'- The user launches a pulsing energy blast from their hand at the opponent. The blast can lauch the target several meters backwards with great force. **'Genie Grip'- The user shoots a stream of energy in the form of an arm to incapacitate the enemy. This can also be used to punch from long range or flatten the target to the ground. **'Genie Pierce'- The user shoots a stream of energy at the opponent with a sharp tip at the end to pierce the enemy. This can make a clean hole through many very durable materials such as Erza's armor with ease. **'Genie Eruption'- The user gathers magic energy in the ground and then shoots a geyser of energy from under the opponent. It can also be shot from a variety of other places such as from someone else's body or simply from thin air. **'Genie Blade- '''This can either be a Caster or Holder spell. If Caster, the user molds their magic into a short blade like weapon to wield. If Holder the user embues their magic into a weapon to increase its cutting capabilities. **'Genie Armor'''- The user coats themself in energy armor that is very durable against attacks. This is also a supportive spell because it increases the power of all other spells used while in this form. Advanced Spells *'Lamp Spirit's Jewel'- The user creates a spiraling orb of purple energy and throws it at the enemy causing significant damage. It is very destructive and is capable of easily making a large crater in it's wake. This is usually an instant K.O. and only strong mages like Erza and Laxus can take on it's full power without being put in the hospital for months. *'Lamp Spirit's Three Wishes'- So far the most powerful Genie spell. The spell is activated by the user uttering the encantation, " Great spirit of trickery and wishes, grant me the power of your mind and body. Be released from your heavenly prison." Once said a large violet entity materializes behind the user and is absorbed by them. The user then creates three energy spheres and launches them at the target, obliterating everything in their path. Other Magic Abilities *Lightning Magic- An Elemental type of Magic that relies on the use of lightning and electricity. Laxus has taught Fyodor a few lightning spells over the years. He is somewhat skilled with it but not nerely on the level Laxus is. **'Raging Bolt'- A large bolt of lightning will then descend upon the target. The full effect of this technique on an individual is shown to have devistating damage capabilities. **'Thunder Bullets'- A barrage of small, yet destructive lightning orbs is fired towards his enemy at high speed. Such oversized "bullets", striking in the same area, are powerful enough to produce an explosion on contact. *'Expert Hand-To-Hand Specialist- '''Fyodor's melee skills are said to be on expert level and in magic-free, hand-to-hand combat he can even give his friend Laxus a bit of a struggle. He can also use his different types of magic in conjunction with his melee skills and be a very dangerous threat. While using his magic, most of his simple spells are centered around melee attacks. *'Expert Swordsmanship-''' Fyodor trained in using swords for very long periods at a time while in Raven Tail. He grew to be quite skilled and when he finally found his very own weapon, Masamune, he could finally put his skills to work. While using Masamune his melee skills were more dangerous than ever and he even found a way to use his magic while wielding the blade. Equipment *'Masamune- '''Fyodor's weapon of choice which he recieved from a dying mage he met on the side of the rode, Masamune is his reliable tanto which he carries at the back of his waist. Masamune is a beautiful weapon blue and gray, diamond pattern handle, a bronze hilt, and a eleven-inch, steel blade that is extremely sharp. Other than it's beauty and durability, it is really just a regular short-sword but when wielded by a skilled user such as Fyodor it can be used to it's full and leathal potential. However after finding a way to use his magic as a blade he passed Masamune down to his student, Petrov Lopatin. Personality Fyodor is a generally kind person who's always smiling no matter what he might be doing, saying, or feeling, be that just a friendly hello or a terriffying threat. He cares about his friends and his guild deeply and has shown to choose them over Raven Tail because of Fairy Tail's love toward their members. He holds his comrades in high regards and is a bit modest about his abilities even though he's already S-class level. Fyodor also believes innocent people should not be bothered by magic users and a mage hurting or killing a civilian is the most dispicable, unforgivable thing he's ever heard of. He's also mentioned to be very uncouth at formal events. Many Fairy Tail members often challenge him to fights because of his reputation as a very strong individual but Fyodor always declines because of his peace loving nature. Despite his calm demeanor Fyodor also has a bit of a comical darker side that comes out at times like Zenk declining a job out of pure laziness and Fyodor whispering he'd kill him if he "didn't get his ass moving, damn it." Relationships Laxus Dreyar "The only person I've ever met who can stare death in the face and grin 'em down."- Laxus in reference to Fyodor's ever-present smile. When Fyodor was a child he was brought up alongside Laxus, looking up to him as a brother. When Fyodor joined Raven Tail he'd hoped Laxus would follow him but when Laxus didn't he began questioning his decision. Raven's disqualification at the Grand Magic Games was finally enough for him to rejoin Fairy Tail. Once there again he tried to avoid Laxus until he was confronted by the latter who simply said "Welcome back." After this their relationship basically went back to how it had been. He sometimes ocompanies the Raijin Tribe on jobs and is once again Laxus' "little bro." Makarov Dreyar Fyodor's grandmother was an old friend of Makarov's and a former member of Fairy Tail. This caused Fyodor's early introduction to Magic and Guilds. Makarov began to grow quite fond of the boy who would visit his guild daily and when Fyodor's grandma died Makarov took him in and Fyodor began to see him as a father figure. When Fyodor left Fairy Tail Makarov was very depressed that such a bright spirit had turned to darkness. Despite being in Raven Tail Fyodor became very depressed when Makarov and tha Tenroe Bunch went missing and when they returned he was able to smile for the first time in years. When he left Raven he begged Makarov for forgiveness and Makarov gave him a warm welcome. Now Makarov treats him as his second grandson similar to Laxus. Flare Corona When Fyodor joined Raven Flare was one of the first to welcome him. Since then they've become good friends and Flare seems to look up to him as an older brother. When Fyodor rejoined Fairy Tail he convinced Flare, one of the only good people in Raven Tail, to join as well. He supported her in trying to make friends with Lucy and tries to keep her in a positive mood. ''(Flare and Fyodor are not romantically involved.) Zenk Munel Zenk is commonly Fyodor's first choice for a job partner, even in their Raven days, showing a great amount of trust between the two. Zenk sees Fyodor as a friend and a rival and their friendly debates often turn into "friendly" brawls. Fyodor also hangs out with him most while not on jobs and is his training partner. Fyodor also tends to look down on Zenk as his lazy younger brother usually telling him to wake up when he's sleeping through something important. Despite their close friendship Fyodor has no problem acting upon the threats he gives Zenk. 'Family' Zoya Gryaznov Zoya is Fyodor's aunt and a very loving person deep down. Fyodor use to resent her because she was never around and when Grandma died Makarov was forced to take him in instead of his own aunt. However Makarov once explained to Fyodor that Zoya wanted the best for him and Maya, and the reason she was always busy was so she could have enough money to be a respectable parental figure to the two. Fyodor also has stated that she can be extremely terrifying, an opinion vouched for by Maya and Laxus. Despite all this Fyodor does love his aunt and is very happy when she is. Maya Gryaznov As a child Fyodor's grandmother raised him alongside his cousin Maya. Because of this they are extremely close and have a brother-sister like bond. However, like every other pair of siblings they have their fair share of quarrels which can go on for days on end. Fyodor is constantly annoyed by Maya's ability to go from a sunny smile to a screaming demon in an instant and is often the only brave enough to calm her down. However he does try to look out for her and make sure she's okay. Quotes *"Bad guys are destined to loose eventually. That's not the reason there are so many out there but that is why they're caught. It's why every prisoner is where they are and it's why our family is here." Fyodor. *"I can't guarantee I can protect you from all the bad guys because there's an awful lot of 'em. But as long as magic runs through my body, if I see suffering I'll try my hardest to stop it." Fyodor to a young village boy. *"If you don't get your ass moving now I will freakin' kill you, damn it." -Fyodor threatening Zenk into taking a job. *"Hey Cobra, can you hear me? Hey Cobra, can you hear me? Hey Cobra...CAN YOU HEAR ME!!!" -Fyodor messing with Cobra. Gallery Zfyo.jpg|Fyodor's Job Attire Spartoi Battle Dress by Ko SoulEvans-1.jpg|Pre Time-Skip Fyodor Zkid2.png|14 year old Fyodor Black star and maka chan color by akira423-d5l3a5m-1.png|Fyodor at 9 years old Zangr.gif|Fyodor serious Zanima.gif|The Gryaznov's stuffing their faces Z masamune.png|Masamune Trivia *Fyodor has a pet sparrow named Corvo. *His favorite foods are different kinds of pastas. *Fyodor addresses Laxus as "Nīchan" a honorific for older brother, Makarov as "Ojīsama", Grandpa, and all other Fairy Tail wizards with nii or nee ''at the end of their name. *Fyodor dislikes being called a mage. *Fyodor has completed 94 official jobs: 69 regular, 22 S-Class, 3 SS-Class, 0 10-Year, 0 100-Year. *Flare refers to him as "Fyo-san," while he refers to her as "Flay." *All three SS-Class jobs he's taken he stole from the job board and all three times he's returned barely alive. *In the past he fought evenly with Cobra of Oracion Seis and seems to have somewhat of a rivalry with the dark mage. *Fyodor's apearence is based off BlackStar from ''Soul Eater. *Fyodor's IQ level is 115. *Fyodor's theme is The Very Very Strongest and his battle theme is You're Gonna Go Far Kid by The Offspring. *Fyodor's worst fear is Maya becoming more and more like his terrifying aunt. *He finds it extremely entertaining to annoy his rival Cobra. *Fyodor's stats. are shown to the right to be... Category:Fairy Tail member Category:Former Dark Mage Category:Former Fairy Tail Member Category:Raven Tail Category:Lightning Magic User Category:Light Magic Category:Transformation Magic User Category:Fairy Tail Guild Category:Caster-Mage Category:Mage Category:Original Characters Category:Guild Ace